narutochidosurpfandomcom-20200213-history
Mitshuro Araito
Background When Mitshuro was young he was really tall, and people made fun of him for it, he resorted to creating jutsu to shrink himself, including his signature Super Shrink Technique, designed to make him about the height of a small child, so that no one would make fun of him. He was very very shy at first, but when he met his future best friend Masukaro Fukado, he became a very active, social, and creative person. When Mitshuro and Masukaro were getting assigned teams, Mitshuro noticed that their weren't enough people to make teams with three people in each, and when it came down to just Masukaro and him, they didnt know what was going to happen, were they going to have to stay in the academy until teams were to be assigned again?! No, as soon as the rest of the teams left the academy instructor brought in a girl with long black hair, she did not meet their eyes, and when she introduced herself she was having trouble with pronouncing the words. Mitshuro's first impression of her was that she was downright stupid and being on her team was punishment for something. There was almost an immediate hatred towards this girl. The instructor told them that she was from another country, and she did not know how to speak their language well, but she was learning. This girl's name was Chihiru Tahara. She didnt say much when they were telling about themselves, and she developed an attitude towards Masukaro very quickly. Mitshuro didn't want to be teamed up with her, and apparently neither did she. During the first part of the Chunin exams Mitshuro used his shrinking techniques and mirroring techniques to steal Chihiru's answers, against her advice. In the second part Mitshuro was discussing a plan with Masukaro when they were attacked. In absolute panic, he and Masukaro ran away, leaving Chihiru behind. As they ran, completely ignoring Chihiru's cries to wait, they ran into Dosu, Kintana, and Kat-ta. Dosu then attacked Mitshuro, and knocked him unconcious. When he woke up, he was in a lot of pain, and for some reason Chihiru looked relieved... (when he was unconcious, Masukaro and Chihiru were arguing over who had to give him mouth-to-mouth). When the team seperated to find food and shelter, he found a great place, under the roots of a tree that was almost completely concealed, unless you were looking for it. Soon after, he transformed into a bird and went to look for Chihiru. The next day they ran into Dosu's team again, and he resorted to an easy way not to get hurt again, telling them that Chihiru had the scroll. Very soon after there was a short, unsuccessful battle over the scrolls, which soon lead to a temporary truce between the two teams when another team announced they had both scrolls, so they worked together to get the scrolls they needed and moved on. In the preliminaries he fought a stone ninja, he won, but it was a very close call. After everyone was finished, he and Chihiru went to go see Masukaro, who had to fight Dosu and ended up in the hospital from his injuries and blood loss. Later, he went out and found Chihiru lying on the ground, he had no clue why, but it supported his theory that she was completely stupid. When she got up she explained that she had a crush on this guy with a gourd who looked like he wanted to kill everyone (he had no clue how right he was), and that person was Gaara of the Desert. After Mitshuro figured it out, he thought he would have a little fun, by running around announcing it to everyone in the area, which included all the Konoha Ninja, and Gaara and his siblings. At the final test, he was scheduled to fight a rain ninja, but because of the attack on Konoha, he never got to and therefore never got the chance to become a chunin. Personality Part 1: At first he was a very shy person, but after he met Masukaro, he became very social, and very energetic. He also became very immature at times. Though he is fairly friendly towards most people, he openly despises Chihiru. He doesn't get along with Dosu either, mostly based on what happened in the Forest of Death portion of the Chunin exams. He and Masukaro are absolutely insepearable. Part 2: He is not much different, but he does get along with Chihiru better. Appearance Part 1: His shoulder length white hair is spiky, jutting out in all directions, besides the top of his head. Some believe he copied Masukaro, but he will not tell if he did or not. Mitshuro keeps his headband on his left leg, just above the knee. His shirt is very light gray short-sleeve and his pants are dark gray jeans. Part 2: His hair, pants, and headband are all the same, but now he wears a long-sleeve gray shirt, with horizontal black stripes. Style and Jutsu Super Shrink Technique: enables the user to decrease in height to avoid capture, improve agility, or avoid being made fun of when you're tall *still under construction*